emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaecrim
Statistics Name: Shae Aruora Moonlite Race: Blood Elf Sex: Female Age: 18-26 Class: Rogue Guild: Crimson Mercenaries Description Shae has silver hair that flows down to the middle of her butt. She usualy keeps it tied up high above her head inorder to keep it out of the way as best as she can when she's sneaking around. She has earings in her ear but she utterly hates them. The only reason she wears them is because they were her mothers. Shae's eyes are the usual bloodelf color yet they also seem to have a hint of Nightelf eye color in them. Her face is fair and very beautiful with crimson lips and soft features. She keeps her body in top physical shape inorder to continue to be agile and swift in her killings. Her skin is as pale as moonlight which helps to hide the scars over her body. Personality Due to certain child hood experiences Shae rarely seems to care for people. Her traveling compainion, Aiowyn, is often refered by her as her meat sheild. She seems to care more for people's uses than the person. She kills creatures with a calm malace and she does it very well. Often when she is seen in capital towns she's seen in as very few cloths as possible. Usualy she's only wearing her tabbard, gloves, belt, and boots. She says that she does this inorder to keep her armor as well kept as she can, and also she washes her clothes when in town. While she is often percieved as "cold" she does have a careing side, one she can't show too often. Shae also has a code of honor that she upholds. She doesn't care what race you are she will help you out if you're in trouble, and she never attacks an aliance member unless provoked. Shae also considers herself a forsaken Sin'dori for she pledged her loyality to the Bloodelf race and the Undead. Goals and motivators Shaecrim has never really had what most would call a goal or motivator. Infact she's traveling inorder to find something to motivate her or something to work for. So for now she's doing what she can as a Forsaken Sin'dori. She never really cared for the war and often is seen helping out members of the other side. Though when provoked she will defend her own side above all else, especaily the Forsaken Queen and her Sin'dori leaders. A typical quote "I will turn my blades crimson with your blood." History Shae's great grandfather was a Nightelf Druid (before the Sin'dori seperated from the alliance). She is the daughter of that druid's son's son and thus her nightelf tainted features and her last name. When she was younger the village her family lived in was attacked by the scourge. While evacuating she remembered her favorite doll was still in their house and her father went back to get it. Fearing for her fathers life her mother decided to go as well, though Shae was scared so her mother gave Shae her favorite earings and promised to come back for them. Shae never saw them alive agan and accoring to her family she was the true murder of her parents. Her family usualy take up magic classes while in training. Because she was accused of her parents death Shae abandoned her family and became a Rogue. She stopped using her full name and instead started to call herself Shaecrim, crim comming from her favorite color, crimson. The only family member she keeps in contact with is her brother who is a Sin'dori guard now and often they get into arguments. When she was in school and training many stayed away from her and called her 'tainted' because of her nightelf grandfather. The only person that dared try to be her friend was a Palidan in training named Aiowyn. He had fallen for her beauty he proclaims and became her friend. Though often now he says he remains her friend for he knows what happens to thoes that betray her. Later on Shae decided to create the Crimson Mercernaries and had Aiowyn join for 'support'. He still travels with her even though she considers him just a meatsheild, but he believes that she truly does consider him a friend, and he unfortunately knows that she will never return his feelings despite their long friendship. Even so Shae is often seen translating the common language for the horde into the bloodelf tongue for her friend, or translating her friends bloodelf speak into the horde common language for he never bothered to try and learn it. Though she has lately been seen without her meatsheild and when asked upon this she says "it got rotten so i threw it away." Though of course she can still be seen with her meat sheild, often acting angry towards him. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue